A day of catastrophe in the Mushroom Kingdom
by WarioWorshipper777
Summary: Disaster strikes when things fall out of the sky and chickens blow up on peoples' faces! Can Mario and his friends survive?
1. Disaster strikes!

(mobster accent)All the characters in this here story belong to Nintendo, see?

**A day of catastrophe in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

It was a bright and sunny day at Bowser's castle…

"What? I hate bright and sunny days!" protested Bowser.

(sigh) Fine. It was a dark and and stormy day at Bowser's castle. There, are you happy now?

"Yes. Much better." replied Bowser while doing an "okay" sign with his fingers.

Now then, where was I? Oh yes! King Bowser was peacefully sitting on his throne until a meteor fell on his head.

"What? Oof!" exclaimed Bowser as said meteor literally fell on his head.

"A meteor fell out of the sky! Run for your lives!" said a random Koopa.

All the Koopas, Goombas and other minions that were in the room panicked and ran in circles for no apparent reason.

"I think I wet myself." said a random Shy Guy.

Meanwhile, at Mario and Luigi's house, our two heroic plumbers were eating pancakes until there was only one left.

"The last pancake's mine!" said Luigi.

"Oh no, it's not!" replied Mario.

"I'll beat you at Rock-paper-scissors for it!"

"You're on!"

Mario and Luigi played Rock-paper-scissors against each other until Luigi got scissors and Mario got paper.

"Scissors beats paper! I win!" said a triumphant Luigi.

Then, he poked Mario's eyes with his "scissors".

"Ow! My eyes! My poor eyes!" said Mario in agony as he covered his eyes.

A Toad suddenly ran inside.

"Mario, Mario, Mario- Ahh!" said Toad as he suddenly tripped on the carpet and landed smack on the last pancake that was on the table.

"He's soiling the delicious pancake!" said a panicky Luigi.

"Get him!" said Mario.

The Mario brothers jumped at Toad and started to beat him up in a dust cloud. 15 minutes later…

"I got an important message from the Princess…" said the woozy Toad as he held up a letter.

"The princess? Let's see what it says." replied Mario as he took the letter. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Mario,

Heeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllp!

Yours truly,

Princess "Peach" Toadstool" said Peach's voice, reading the letter.

"The princess is in trouble!" said Mario.

"Geez, ya think?" replied Luigi, sarcastically.

"Let's go!" said Mario. The Mario brothers ran out of the house.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just be lying here... (moan)" said Toad as he fainted on the floor.

Later, at the castle…

"Princess, what is it?" asked Mario.

"Falling cows!" replied Peach.

"Falling what? Oof!" asked Luigi as a cow fell on him.

"Luigi!" said a worried Mario.

"Mario. (cough) I might not make it. Please tell Daisy that I love her!" said Luigi, who was lying under the cow.

"Knock it off, bro. It's just a cow." replied an unimpressed Mario.

"What? Can't you see that I'm putting on the "drama of the moment" here?" said Luigi.

Outside the castle, it was raining cows on the citizens of the Mushroom kingdom.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed Luigi.

"And you'd think that the author would have better ideas than this…" stated Mario.

Oh, that's it! A kitchen sink suddenly fell on Mario's head.

"Then again, never mind." said Mario.

At that point, Mario's "Fungus Phone" rang.

"Hello!" said Mario as he spoke into the phone.

"I never thought I'd say this, but…Mario, hellllllllllllllp!" said Bowser's voice.

"Bowser? What's the problem and how did you get my phone number?" asked Mario.

"I'll explain later. Just hurry!" replied Bowser. "Gaaaahhh!"

A dial tone was heard.

Mario turned off his phone and turned to Luigi.

"What is it?" asked Luigi.

"Bowser needs our help! Let's go!" replied Mario.

They both ran out of the town square.

"Wait! What about us? Oof!" said Toadsworth as a cow fell on him.

A few hours later, the Mario brothers managed to get to Bowser's castle. Speaking of the devil, Bowser was hiding behind his throne, wearing a hard hat.

"What's going on, Bowser?" asked Mario.

"Get down!" said Bowser.

"What? Aaack!" said Mario as some meteors fell near him. After that, all was quiet.

"I think it stopped." said Luigi.

"Wait, what's that noise?" asked Mario.

"What noise?"

"Listen…"

Some clucking sounds were heard.

"It's the sound of chickens!" stated Mario.

A flock(?) of chickens walked in the room, minding their own business.

"Chickens? In this place? Oh well." said Luigi. He walked over to the chickens.

"What are you doing? Get away from there!" shouted a panicky Bowser, who was still hiding behind his throne.

"It's just a bunch of chickens! What are they gonna do, peck me?" said Luigi.

As soon as Luigi patted one of the chickens, it clucked and blew up on his face.

"Exploding chickens? What the heck?" asked a confused Mario.

Mario accidently bumped onto a chicken and it exploded. This unleashed a chain-reaction of chicken explosions. Mario and Luigi ran and ducked for cover behind Bowser's throne.

"Bowser, can you PLEASE tell me what is going on?" asked a stressed Mario.

"Well, I was quietly sitting on my throne until these big rocks came out of the sky and fell on my gorgeous castle (weeps)" replied the Koopa king.

"Do you know what caused this?"

"I don't know! It's not like I know EVERYTHING!"

The explosions suddenly ceased.

"Mario! Bowser! I think the coast is clear!" said Luigi.

"Phew! What a relief!" said a relieved Mario.

A clucking sound was heard. The three guys turned around to see a lone chicken standing in front of them.

"Oh no…" said Bowser, who was obviously in big trouble.

The chicken exploded, making it blow up the throne and sending everyone flying in the process.

Meanwhile, inside Wario's castle…

"Wa ha ha! I like my money!" said a happy Wario, who was sitting on his throne. "(dull) Okay, now I'm bored."

Wario got his fat butt-

"Hey!" protested Wario.

(sigh) All right. Wario got his _delicate _hiney off his throne. Better?

"Yeah, kinda." replied Wario.

The yellow-capped plumber walked towards one of the money piles, where Waluigi was sleeping.

"Hey! Wake up, ya lazy bum!" said Wario as he poked Waluigi with his finger.

A startled Waluigi woke up and stretched his arms a little.

"What's up?" asked a groggy Waluigi while scratching his butt.

"I'm bored and I wanna do something fun. Wanna come?" asked Wario.

"Yeah, sure." replied Waluigi. "What do we do?"

"I dunno." said Wario while scratching his head.

"Wait, I got it! Why don't we cause mayhem in the Mushroom Kingdom?" suggested Waluigi.

"That's a great idea! That always cheers me up." replied an enthusiastic Wario.

They walked out of the castle. However, Waluigi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wario, look out!" said Waluigi as he dove out of the way.

"Look out for what?" asked Wario, who looked left and right. A piano fell on him when he looked up. Wario's head popped out of the piano wreckage and spat out the piano keys that were in his mouth.

"Where did that piano come from?" asked Waluigi.

"I don't know, but if I ever find the guy who did this…" said Wario while dusting himself. A cruise ship suddenly fell on his castle before he could finish his sentence.

"No! Not my castle! Noooooo…" said Wario, pretending to cry.

"Aw, forget your stupid castle! We'll just take over Peach's castle when we get to the Mushroom Kingdom." suggested Waluigi.

"Hey, you're right! Let's go!" replied Wario.

End of chapter. Stay tuned for part 2!


	2. All's unwell that ends unwell

**A day of catastrophe in the Mushroom Kingdom, part 2**

For some inexplicable reason, Mario, Luigi and Bowser have crash-landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. A Toad suddenly ran up to Mario.

"Is it still raining cows?" asked Mario.

"Nope! Now it's raining buffaloes." replied the Toad.

Surely enough, it was raining buffaloes on the houses and denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Huh? This is the perfect opportunity! The Mushroom Kingdom's castle will be mine!" said Bowser as he rushed off to the castle.

"This is bad." said Luigi.

"I don't see how this can get any worse!" complained Mario.

As soon as Mario said this, Wario and Waluigi arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario was pushing a wheelbarrow with a nuclear bomb(!) in it.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to take over the mushroom Kingdom on our own?" asked Waluigi.

"With this nuclear bomb, ANYTHING is possible!" replied Wario.

Wario suddenly tripped on a rock, which made him tip over the wheelbarrow and sent the nuke flying towards the ground.

"Uh-oh." said Wario.

"You clumsy oaf!" said Waluigi in response to Wario's comment.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Mushroom Kingdom was reduced to ashes. As for the inhabitants, well…They were charred.

"I hate my life." groaned Bowser.

And so ends a disastrous day in the Mushroom Kingdom. And they all lived happily ever after…Well, sort of.

**The END!**

**Read & review.**


End file.
